


Mommy's Peak

by spacegaylien



Series: You've never wished you were your mom before, but you sure do now. [1]
Category: McDonaldland, True Story - Fandom, nonfiction - Fandom
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, F/M, McDonald's Sex Club and Restaurant, Prepare to cum, Ronald is Daddy, Surprisingly accurate anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaylien/pseuds/spacegaylien
Summary: Possibly the sexiest thing you will ever read.Who am I kidding? DEFINITELY the sexiest thing you will ever read. EVER.
Relationships: Ronald McDonald/your mother
Series: You've never wished you were your mom before, but you sure do now. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Mommy's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> McWelcome to heaven, bitch.

It was a late Saturday night and your mom was  _ hungry _ . She needed something badly. Something  _ greasy _ . Something  _ American _ . Something that would  _ fill her up. _ . She didn’t feel like cooking.

Your mom got into her car. She adjusted her mirrors, turned on her headlights to full brightness, adjusted her seat and put on her seatbelt, because driving safely is cool and sexy and she knew it. She  _ turned it on _ . She wasn’t sure where she was going yet, but she was sure she’d find something. She  _ pulled out _ of the driveway and drove slowly to a business district.

She took in the bright lights, the businesses that were open late at night.

And then she saw it. 

Greasy, delicious, filling, meaty, and so American. Perfect.

She drove into the driveway and  _ slid _ into a parking space licking her lips at the thought of the  _ mouthwatering _ meal she was about to consume.

When she entered the McDonald’s she was amazed by the sight that awaited her. The restaurant was almost empty but for the velvet sheeted beds…

And the  _ sexiest _ man she’d ever seen. 

He was dressed in a sexy, flattering yellow jumpsuit and a sexy red and white shirt. His hair was wonderfully curly and the most alluring shade of red she’d ever seen. His makeup was on point. He also possessed a plethora of other attractive traits, which your mom hungrily took in. She licked her lips.

Though she couldn’t see his shoes she was sure that they were sexy as hell. Your mother licked her lips at the sight of this snack.

“Greetings, m’lady,” the sexy man she saw before her said, voice warm and inviting.

“ _ What would you like to eat _ ?”

“I’m  _ so hungry _ ,” she said. “I need something to  _ fill me up _ .”

“Very well, dear customer,” with a sexy smirk.

Suddenly the sexy man was right in front of her. He smelt like lukewarm hamburgers and capitalism. Effortlessly, he scooped her up in his arms and tossed her onto one of the sweaty, oily beds. And he was on top of her.

Your mom moaned, low and full of lust. She needed this man.

Ronald McDonald’s giant yaoi hands cupped your mother’s breasts. She moaned in excitement and lifted up her arms so Ronald could remove her shirt. Ronald literally ripped off her shirt, revealing her sexy breasts. He quickly unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor.

“Please, Ronald. Touch me!” she cried. He quickly obliged. His thumbs brushed along her areola and then he begin to pinch her nipples with his long yaoi fingers.

“Please, Daddy. Give it to me!” she yelled. 

Ronald promptly unbuttoned her pants and yanked them off of her. Your mother trembled in excitement. Her panties were drenched with arousal fluid. Her Bartholin’s glands were hard at work getting her wet and ready for the sexy man’s cock. 

Ronald slowly removed his clothing with a sexy smirk, your mother squirming, impatient. 

She drooled at the sight of his package through his sexy male lingerie. His erect penis strained against the confines of his elephant briefs.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” she moaned. Her moan contained exactly 69 ms.

Ronald whipped out his modest, but very thicc eleven inches with extreme modesty, because he is a very modest man. 

“Daddy, please,” your mom cried with actual tears of need, “I need you inside me NOW.” 

Ronald McDonald grabbed your mom’s fists with one massive hand and pinned them to the headboard. He pushed into her wet ass pussy with one hard thrust. Ronald might need a bucket and a mop later. 

He began thrusting wildly into her and roughly rubbing her throbbing clit.

“Yes! YES!” your mother screamed. Her whole body spasmed in the most intense orgasm of her life. Her vaginal walls contracted around Ronald’s rock hard cock. And for the first time in her life, your mother ejaculated as she orgasmed, squirting onto Ronald’s tasty abs. Ronald continued pounding into her, furiously rubbing circles around her clit. Your mother’s second orgasm exploded through her body. 

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD!” she screamed in absolute fucking ecstasy. 

And Ronald just kept fucking going with a godlike endurance. 

“Damn, you’re such a  _ slutty little bitch _ .” Ronald’s eyes met your mother’s own with a burning passion, almost too much for your mother to take. 

“Please. I need more,” she moaned. 

Ronald fucked her for an entire two hours before cumming, bringing her to a total of forty one orgasms. Your mother panted on the bed, soaked in sweat with Ronald’s extra slutty canola oil dripping out of her vagina. Ronald let go of her wrists, bruised with Ronald’s tight grasp.

“Good bitch,” he said, patting her head one last time before getting up and throwing her clothes at her. They were drenched in grease.

“That’ll be 420 dollars.” 

“Of course,” your mom replied. It was a steal considering Ronald’s filling cock and mind blowing endurance. She hastily donned her oily clothes and stumbled to the counter, fishing out her credit card. 

“Thanks for your business,” Ronald said. “Please  _ come  _ again.”

“Yeah,” your mom replied, too high on orgasms to reply properly. She stumbled back to her car and sighed in the aftermath.

She’d gotten exactly what she’d  _ came  _ for.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...
> 
> You got what you came for too, didn't you, you slutty bitch.
> 
> Join my amazing [Ronald McDonald Discord server](https://discord.gg/dh6w3jbceZ) for infinite orgasms.


End file.
